Circonspection
by Toshizoo
Summary: Un anniversaire. Deux pseudo inconnus. Première rencontre. Une attirance surnaturelle. Une seule inévitable conclusion. ItaSaku, no massacre...


**ItaSaku, no massacre Uchiha clan, contenu mature, attirance sexuelle, préliminaires, kissing, misogynie, Mikoto omniprésente, soirée d'anniversaire, présence de mot anglais et japonais.**

**Circonspection**

**Partie 1**

* * *

><p>Le vingt-trois juillet, un jour comme un autre à Konoha, excepté pour un certain jeune homme pour qui il représentait son jour de naissance. Celui-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs pas enthousiasmé par son anniversaire, à l'inverse des ses meilleurs amis et sa mère.<p>

Sakura n'avait jamais été aussi ravie. Être conviée à un dîner dans la demeure somptueuse de la famille phare du clan Uchiha représentait un grand honneur. Nombre de kunoichi et autres admiratrices l'avaient enviées comme jamais, lui lançant des regards noirs et murmurant des messes basses à chaque coin de rue. La faute à son amie d'enfance, qui n'avait pas su tenir sa langue.

_Maudite sois-tu Ino !_

L'ex-idiot du village, son coéquipier et meilleur ami, avait aussi été invité. La différence était que cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pour lui. Naruto traînait régulièrement avec Sasuke dans tous les lieux imaginables. Du bar malfamé, à Ichiraku, et jusque dans le somptueux quartier du clan Uchiha. Il se sentait aussi à l'aise que dans son taudis qu'il appelait maison.

Elle l'enviait un peu. De part sa condition de femme, elle ne pouvait pas venir librement ici. Cela susciterait des rumeurs et mettrait en danger la réputation du clan. Une amourette ne faisait pas le poids face aux mœurs. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle devait déjà s'estimer heureuse d'être ici. Si Sasuke avait tenu à sa présence, cela signifiait au moins qu'elle était importante à ses yeux et augmentait donc les chances qu'il s'intéresse un jour à elle de manière romantique.

Une utopie. Mais elle pouvait encore se permettre de rêver !

« Sakura-san, tu as beaucoup changé ! » S'écria Mikoto, en lançant quelques regards à son fils. « Une magnifique jeune fille à présent ! ».

« J'ai dix-huit ans Uchiha-san » Répondit-elle, en souriant, légèrement gênée par ces éloges. « Et ça doit être à cause de mes cheveux. Ils étaient trois fois plus courts la dernière fois que vous m'avez vue ».

« Oui, oui, je suppose. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Les garçons aiment les filles avec des longs cheveux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il ne souhaitait pas partager ses opinions. Son voisin, lui, se hâta de répondre en contemplant son équipière : « Elle serait aussi magnifique chauve ! »

« Naruto ! » S' exclama Sakura, lui donnant un discret coup, sous le regard sévère du père de Sasuke.

Elle ne dirait pas qu'elle se sentait complétement à l'aise en présence d'une telle personnalité. D'autant plus qu'il paraissait rechercher le moindre élément qui la discréditerait. Fallait-il donc avoir certains critères pour avoir le droit de les fréquenter ?

Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de déglutir. Il était de notoriété publique que les Uchiha étaient des sectaires snobs qui se croyaient au dessus de tout. Toutefois, il y avait quand même de limites à l'égocentrisme.

« C'était un compliment Sakura-chan » Marmonna le blond, affichant un sourire exagéré.

Dans un autre contexte, elle lui aurait tiré la langue.

« Bon les enfants ! » S'exclama subitement Mikoto, en se relevant gracieusement. « Je vais chercher le repas. Sasuke-kun, arrête de tirer la tronche, tu ne sais qu'il ne viendra pas » .

Sur ces mots elle s'éclipsa, laissant son fils plus renfrogné que jamais. Seul ses proches parvenaient à faire la différence entre ses expressions naturelles d'ennui et celles qui exprimaient sa colère.

Le _il _était sans aucun doute son frère. Ce personnage pour qui il vouait une admiration sans borne. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'exceptionnel à être une machine à tuer dépourvue d'émotions.

« Protéger notre pays est plus important que ton anniversaire »

S'il ne s'était pas trouvé au summum de la hiérarchie, que ce soit en tant que civil ou shinobi, elle aurait instantanément usé de sa langue de vipère.

Peut-être était-il plus probable que l'opinion de ce personnage acariâtre expliquait ce non sens. Fugaku approuvait les décisions de son fils aîné ainsi que son comportement impeccable. Sasuke en quête de reconnaissance de la part de son père, s'acharnait donc tout naturellement à essayer de ressembler à son frère.

Une bien triste quête. Elle-même avait été l'ombre de Yamanaka Ino durant plusieurs années, avant de la surpasser en changeant radicalement de voie. Le temps venu, elle espérait que Sasuke réalise qu'il avait autant de valeur que son frère, et que la seule personne qui devait se remettre en question était son père.

Des voix en direction de la cuisine attirèrent soudainement son attention. Elle était prête à parier avoir entendu une voix masculine. Et puis, il apparût soudainement dans l'encadrement de la porte, tel un prince qui aimait se faire languir.

Itachi chercha immédiatement du regard son petit frère chéri. Le benjamin qui venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans. Il avait dû tuer trois scélérats supplémentaire pour pouvoir être à l'heure ou presque. Ils n'avaient manifestement pas encore commencé le plat de résistance. Il s'installa à coté de son père.

« Ni-san » Marmonna Sasuke. « Je croyais... »

Mais la voix de Mikoto l'interrompit lorsqu'elle réapparut dans la salle : « Oh Ta-kun ! Tu es finalement arrivé. J'étais convaincu qu tu ne pourrais pas venir. Sasuke-kun commençait déjà à bouder .

Seul Naruto se permit de sourire à l'appellation familière d'un des plus dangereux assassin du village. Celui-ci parla finalement, d'une voix qui relevait plus de fatigue que d'ennui.

« Oka-san, je suis là maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte ».

Une voix si mélodieuse. Un timbre plus qu'envoûtant. Deux choses qui poussèrent la fleur de cerisier à finalement oser poser franchement ses yeux sur le nouveau venu. Car jusque là, elle s'était sentie intimidée.

Et apparemment, il ne mit pas longtemps à la prendre sur le fait.

Cette fille se trouvait à table depuis le début. Mais il ne l'avait absolument pas remarquée, trop occupé à apprécier secrètement les discrètes expressions de joie qui traversaient son petit frère. Des yeux verts. Grands. Trop lumineux. Des cheveux d'une couleur excentrique. Rose. Rose bonbon. Elle ressortait définitivement du tableau, tout comme son voisin et sa lubie pour l'orange, oui. Il avait longtemps conclu que celui-ci avait un besoin compulsif d'attention qui se traduisait par un comportement extraverti et une apparence peu commune.

Cette fille, probablement l'équipière de Sasuke, semblait avoir les mêmes symptômes. Quelle machination du destin poussait son frère à choisir des amis aussi étranges ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il s'en serait souvenu. Et ses iris le fixait curieusement, trop longuement pour que ce soit justifié. Une autre aurait rapidement détourné son regard. Mais elle semblait pétrifiée ou dotée d'audace. Décidément une excentrique.

Ses yeux suivirent chacun de ses gestes malgré elle. Sa prestance l'irritait comme elle la subjuguait. Néanmoins, son personnage en soi dépassait de loin l'effet qu'avait son aura. Comme si elle découvrait pour la première fois quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Cela dépassait une simple histoire de beauté hypnotique et fascinante.

Non, ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle ressentait en regardant Sasuke ou d'autres rares spécimens masculins. Et puis, il remarqua enfin son attention excessive sur sa personne, ou peut-être avait-il choisi de l'ignorer jusque là.

Quelque chose la pénétra alors, si profondément qu'elle se retint de crier.

Puis elle se pétrifia comme une statue qui n'avait que pour simple centre du monde le tableau devant ses yeux, la chose, la figure, le paysage, la personne.

_Lui._

« Nous n'attendons plus personne je crois ?» S'enquit Mikoto.

« Ton batard de cousin ne devait pas se pointer ? » Demanda Naruto à son meilleur ami.

« Naruto-kun ! Ne parle pas ainsi de Shisui-kun. C'est un garçon adorable ».

« Oui, qui tronche des... »

« Ne dis pas un mot de plus imbécile » Le menaça Sasuke, alors qu'il vit sa mère faire des gros yeux.

Le blond commença à rire et s'attendit à voir la même expression sur sa voisine. Sauf que celle-ci était aussi raide qu'un poteau.

« Sakura-chan ! »

Un prénom si fleur bleu pour une personne aussi irrespectueuse. Mais la jeune fille stoppa enfin son manège et se révéla plus civilisée qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Si on oubliait le fait qu'elle venait de snober son compagnon.

« Voulez-vous que je vous aide Mikoto-san ? »

* * *

><p>Deux heures passèrent. Et des regards, et des sensations inhabituelles et une fascination sans justifications.<p>

Entre ses bras, elle portait un plateau rempli de tasses en porcelaine et d'une traditionnelle théière. Bien sûr, le design de ces objets était loin de la passionner autant que l'homme agenouillé derrière la table basse. Ses longs cheveux ébènes, sa peau pâle et son profil aristocratique. Il avait tout d'un Uchiha, suffisamment de prestance pour l'avenir qu'on lui réservait au sein de son clan. Un futur leader.

Un homme avec lequel elle souhaitait s'engager dans des activités _sexuelles_.

Oui, la conclusion inévitable lorsqu'on éliminait la possibilité d'être entichée. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne tombait amoureuse d'un tel personnage. Car bien qu'il fut parfait, aussi parfait que les héros d'antan du village, et en plus de cela un prodige. Sa perfection lui enlevait toute once d'humanité, sa réputation parricide et son comportement robotique ne faisaient qu'amplifier cette impression.

Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi il ne se faisait pas poursuivre par une horde de fan-girl.

Elle préférait néanmoins mettre cette réalité de coté et réprimer sa convoitise comme elle réprimait ses sentiments à l'égard de Sasuke.

Se baissant légèrement, la fleur de cerisier posa le plateau sur la table en bois, rencontrant le regard azur et chaleureux de son meilleur ami. O qu'il aurait été plus facile d'aimer Naruto. Cependant, la quatrième fois qu'ils s'était forcés à coucher ensemble, ils avaient pris la décision de s'en tenir à une relation fraternelle. Non pas par manque de sentiment, mais parce qu'ils n 'étaient tout simplement pas compatibles.

Et pourtant son corps réagissait à l'apathique.

Petite tasse. Méchante petite tasse qui prenait des libertés contrairement à ses confrères, et qui regardait au sud plutôt qu'au nord. Inconvenant? Peu probable. Sa position relevait simplement de l'éducation du propriétaire de la main qui l'avait posée.

Même la plus distinguée des mères de famille, l'épouse d'un chef puissant, commettait des erreurs. Et il était du devoir de son entourage de protéger sa dignité.

Une pensée qui traversa deux esprits au même instant.

Et lorsqu'il voulut tourner la récalcitrante, ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de cette jeune fille qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer. La sensation de sa peau éveilla son essence de façon si inopinée, qu'il fut presque tenté de guigner entre ses jambes.

Puis tout en récupérant hâtivement sa main, Sakura fit basculer le petit objet, qui déversa son contenu sur la table et sur la manche de son haori blanc.

« Oh non » S'écria Mikoto, en voyant la scène depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Naruto ricana. Fugaku ferma les yeux. Vue trop insupportable. Et Sasuke fusilla sa coéquipière du regard.

La fleur de cerisier bafouilla aussitôt des excuses, à la fois perturbée par sa maladresse, et encore secouée par sa rencontre physique avec le troisième type _(Nb/ fallait que je la sorte sorry xD) _

« Ce n'est pas grave Sakura-san, je vais aller chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ça ».

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu devrais te voir dans la glace, tu es toute rouge ! » Se moqua le blond.

Oui, mais ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des raisons auxquelles il pensait. Sa température grimpait déjà depuis la dernière heure.

« T'inquiète pas ! La première fois que je suis venu j'ai cassé une porte. Alors une tasse, c'est trois fois rien ».

Mikoto sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir, tandis que Sasuke marmonnait qu'il regrettait encore de l'avoir invité ici ce jour là.

« Soit, il faut que tu ailles tout de suite enlever cette tache. Ce serait un tel gâchis pour un si beau vêtement. Nous avons une laverie et je suis certaine que Sasuke-kun sera ravi de t'accompagner jusqu'à- »

« Elle est capable de le faire tout de seule » Interrompit rapidement ce dernier. « Deuxième couloir, troisième porte à droite ».

Sakura ne put qu'approuver, et marcha jusqu'à la chambranle, heureuse de pouvoir enfin bénéficier d'un moment de solitude. Elle avait besoin de se convaincre qu'elle maîtrisait la situation, et qu'elle ne se laisserait ni ébranler par une tache de thé, ni par ses honteuses émotions.

Toutefois, la curiosité poussa Itachi à perturber ses plans.

« Je vais le faire ».

Elle se retint de hurler un non de protestation, alors qu'elle se retournait en moins de deux, ne cachant pas son horrification à la vue du capitaine Anbu qui interrompait son dessert pour la guider dans l'immense manoir.

Qui ne rêverait pas de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le flegmatique héritier du clan Uchiha ?

Elle ? En réalité, elle n'y avait jamais songé une seule fois. Ses fantasmes tournaient plus autour du petit fils de Danzo, un homme extrêmement charismatique et populaire, ou sinon bien sûr, son équipier asocial.

« Ah tu es si serviable mon fils. Tu en profiteras pour aller me chercher le paquet pour ton frère. Je l'ai oublié sur l'étagère de ma chambre. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »

Elle reprit finalement sa marche, bafouillant la règle qui disait que l'invité suivait l'hôte. Pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas avoir quelque chose à prouver à cette homme. Son père peut-être. Dans tous les cas, savoir s'orienter dans une maison, aussi grande soit elle, n'avait rien de glorieux.

En revanche, supporter cet aura étouffante, la bruit de ses pas presque imperceptible, et ce regard sur elle, relevait du miracle. A ce moment, elle aurait bien voulu posséder le Byakugan afin de pouvoir avoir des yeux derrière la tête.

Fugaku dirait qu'il agissait comme ceux qu'il méprisait. Ces hommes qui pensaient avec leur sexe et en arrivaient à se conduire comme de parfait sots. Cependant, il ne mettait pas ça sur le compte de ce qu'elle suscitait en lui, mais uniquement son désir de découvrir pourquoi elle était différente des autres.

Excepté sa chevelure, la kunoichi possédait un physique banal et paraissait être aussi maladroite que le Jinchûriki. Il aurait décidément imaginé une femme plus conventionnel et plus gracieuse que cette Sakura.

Mais inexplicablement, elle le fascinait, et maintenant que personne ne pouvait le surprendre, il laissa son regard glisser à se guise sur la jeune femme.

Ses jambes élancées semblaient s'être considérablement alourdies, comme si elles soutenaient un équipement d'une dizaine de kilos. Et ce qu'elle avait considéré comme une petite indigestion s'était transformé en colique. Un mot un peu fort peut-être, en considérant, à son plus grand dam, que cette douleur l'enivrait. Attirée par un parfait inconnu ! Si ce n'était pas tout simplement scandaleux. Penser à cet outrage ne faisait toutefois qu'accentuer sa libido. Elle aurait pu mettre cela sur le compte de sa ressemblance avec son frère. Mais tout cela dépassait radicalement les limites du cœur.

Chimique, scientifique, voilà les mots qui qualifiaient ce tournant inattendu. Il lui suffisait maintenant de s'efforcer de penser avec son cerveau droit et d'ignorer toutes ces ondes magnétiques qui la transformait en sotte maladroite.

Elle tint bon. Miraculeusement.

Lorsqu'elle parvint devant ladite porte, elle s'écarta légèrement, permettant cette fois à Itachi de jouer correctement son rôle d'hôte. Celui-ci s'avança aussitôt, l'effleurant subrepticement dans la foulée, avant de déverrouiller la porte.

Elle serra des dents, plus tendue que jamais après avoir eu un nouvel aperçu de sa peau contre la sienne.

_Ce n'est que son avant-bras bon sang !_

Pas une seule fois il ne la regarda, se comportant tel un laquais à son service, indigne de son propre rang. Elle savait bien toutefois qu'un Uchiha indigne n'en était pas un. Il devait plutôt penser qu'elle était celle qui s'avérait indigne de recevoir son attention. Ou alors tout cela l'ennuyait et il aurait préféré finir son thé plutôt que de se conformer à sa réputation d'irréprochable.

En vérité, il ne savait pas quel comportement adopter et se conformait donc à sa conduite naturelle d'introverti.

Bien que cette fois que son désintérêt se révélait complétement inauthentique.

La buanderie faisait la taille de trois salles-de-bain. Plusieurs étagères en bois longeait le mur de la pièce, ainsi que deux machines opposées à ces dernières, et un lavabo. Elle alla vers ce dernier et hésita un instant, avant de finalement retirer son haori blanc avec désinvolture. Lors des missions, le luxe de jour d'intimité ne pouvait jamais être garanti. Elle avait donc appris à se débarrasser de son pudisme.

Le fait de ne porter qu'un débardeur blanc sans bretelles, laissant une vue imprenable sur ses épaules et sa silhouette ne la dérangeait donc pas en soi. Hormis lorsqu'un des plus beau spécimen masculin du village se tenait à quelques mètres dernière elle, et la surveillait comme si elle pourrait être tentée de dérober l'adoucissant.

La vue se trouvait être aussi fascinante que ses yeux émeraudes. Il se souvint la première fois que son cousin l'avait mis en contact avec une femme. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'elle ne parvienne à provoquer la moindre sensation. Sa mère avait cessé de l'enlacer à l'âge de quatre ans, lorsqu'il avait ramené un lapin en clamant l'avoir noyé pour le dîner. Ce fut donc un choc de recevoir tendresse et caresse de la part d'une parfaite inconnue. En fin de compte, il avait compris pourquoi son cousin passait autant de temps avec le sexe opposé. Et depuis il l'accompagnait quelques fois dans ces lieux pour les hommes.

Ce soir, il lui semblait qu'il voyait pour la première fois le corps d'une femme. Sa taille fine, un soupçon de ses hanches et ses épaules féminine et nues, tant d'éléments qui inspiraient des pensées lubriques.

Il devait trouver une explication, mais avant mieux valait se tâcher d'obéir à sa mère.

Elle regretta que son pantalon n'ait pas aussi été victime du thé.

Car même s'il était invraisemblable de penser qu'il serait susceptible de s'intéresser à elle, la femme en elle souhaitait s'exhiber et montrer qu'elle était digne de lui. Elle retint un rictus à cette idée, puis jeta un coup d'œil nerveux derrière elle, pour réaliser avec le plus grand des soulagements, que le prodige l'avait abandonnée.

Ah oui, Mikoto avait mentionné un certain cadeau à aller chercher. Quelle idiote elle faisait. Elle ne se serait pas soupçonnée être aussi paranoïaque. Mais ce qu'il lui arrivait était une première. Son romantisme la poursuivait depuis le jour où elle avait commencé à s'intéresser aux garçons. Elle était loin d'être aussi enjôleuse qu'Ino.

Et pourtant elle tremblait d_'excitation_.

Le souvenir de la sensation de sa peau effleurant à peine la sienne, comme souhaitant lui donner un avant goût de... Elle lâcha brusquement son haori et ferma le robinet, pour ensuite presque s'affaler sur la machine, si ses mains ne l'avaient pas soutenue.

Dans sa situation, Ino aurait battu des sils, se serait tortillée comme une névrosée, et n'aurait pas hésité à sauter sur sa cible. Seulement, la cible ne s'appellerait certainement pas Itachi Uchiha. Personne ne l'avait jamais aperçu avec une femme. Ou même un homme. Elle ne serait pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il était aussi misogyne que son frère.

Elle envia quand même Ino pour ses capacités de séductrice, et baissa les yeux sur ses hanches. Parfaites selon les dires de plusieurs personnes. Elle traça leur contour, juste pour essayer de s'en convaincre et se surpris à imaginer une différente main découvrant son corps.

Une autre. Plus grande. Qu'elle avait à peine pu sentir contre la sienne. A la fois douce et rugueuse. Forgée par le manche d'un katana. Une main qui avait pris la vie des milliers de fois. Une tueuse. Une main qui s'immisçait précautionneusement sous son débardeur, qui explorait et caressait lentement sa peau légèrement en sueur, qui ferait mine de franchir l'élastique de son pantalon.

Elle haletait.

Puis un corps athlétique se presserait contre le sien, contre sa poitrine réprimée et douloureuse, et ils glisseraient, l'un contre l'autre, d'abord d'une lenteur aliénante et envenimant puis d'une façon débridée et brutale. Ses doigts s'insinuerait ensuite sous...

Sakura retint un juron. Non, elle ne s'était jamais adonnée aux plaisirs solitaires et n'allait certainement pas commencer dans la demeure prestigieuse de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, l'envie ne s'était jamais présentée, pourquoi fallait-il que toutes ses certitudes changent durant cette soirée ?

_Prends ça comme un défi Sakura !_

Un défi qu'elle se devait de remporter pour ne pas tomber dans l'humiliation.

Si la chaleur s'avérait supportable avant, maintenant elle ne savait comment la décrire tant son intensité l'affectait. Elle se redressa légèrement et serra ses cuisses pour soulager la tension qui régnait en elle. Ou plus précisément dans ce recoin humide entre ses jambes, avide de...

Oh bon sang !

Elle vit sa réflexion dans le miroir d'en face et constata avec soulagement qu'elle ne ressemblait absolument pas à une vicieuse excitée et désespérée. Juste une jeune fille tendue au visage légèrement rougi. Un soupçon de noir apparut soudainement dans la glace, et elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait du reflet d'un autre miroir. Celui parallèle à la porte d'entrée, ce qui signifiait aussi...

_Il e__st revenu._

Regarder sans toucher. Un mantra qu'il se répétait depuis le dernier quart d'heure. Une absurdité pour quelqu'un qui abhorrait les contacts physiques.

Mais cette vue, un corps parfaitement détendu, ces yeux plissés, et ce visage légèrement rougie avec une expression de concentration, ces lèvres roses partiellement ouvertes. Un doux souffle qui s'en échappait au rythme des soulèvements de sa poitrine. Poitrine dont il distinguait enfin les contours. Puis cette main crispée sur son aine. Nul doute qu'elle était plongée dans des rêveries.

Bien qu'il ignorât ce qui lui traversa l'esprit, le sien fut excité par cette scène. Itachi la fixa alors durant quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne se redresse abruptement en réalisant qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Une expression affolée s'afficha malgré elle sur son visage, en même temps que ses prunelles d'une profondeur infinie croisèrent les siennes. Elle ressentit à nouveau cette vague de désir, rien qu'en sentant son aura oppressant.

Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement, le corps tremblant, puis elle prit note du paquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Ses mains si parfaites, si excitantes, et ses bras... Elle baissa subitement les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait fixé trop longtemps.

Sakura s'empara ensuite de son haori. La trace de thé se révélait maintenant imperceptible. Elle regroupa anxieusement ses cheveux d'un coté, puis rinça une dernière fois la partie humide du tissu. Ses gestes manquaient tant d'assurance, qu'alors qu'elle essayait de fermer la fiole, elle fit tomber le bouchon qui roula directement jusqu'à l'objet de ses convoitises.

Elle rougit de honte, mais resta figée, à regarder le bouchon, puis Itachi, puis le bouchon, puis à nouveau lui, débattant intérieurement sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Il lui paraissait impensable de s'approcher de lui, craignant d'agir de façon inappropriée.

Il prit la décision à sa place lorsqu'il posa le cadeau à terre, et ramassa son bouchon. Un soulagement aurait dû l'accueillir. Mais elle perçut un changement. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il juste d'un hasard.

Sa mâchoire, moins détendue qu'à sa première apparition, laissait imaginer que pour un certaine raison, il serrait des dents. Cela témoignait d'un soupçon d'agacement. Elle avait toujours été ennuyante et son comportement maladroit ne faisait qu'accentuer ce caractéristique. Elle ne réalisa que trop tard qu'elle avait eu tord de croire qu'il pensait comme Sasuke.

Sasuke aurait affiché une expression de dégoût, lui aurait rendu son bouchon sans délicatesse, profitant de l'insulter par la même occasion. Il aurait tourné les talons et l'aurait attendue dehors.

Au lieu de ça, se retournant à peine, Itachi fit glisser la porte coulissante. La suite des événements demeurait trouble dans son esprit. Elle semblait l'avoir suffisamment ensorcelé pour lui enlever ses réticences.

En l'occurrence ne jamais se retrouver seul avec un membre de la gente féminine.

Un mot, un son, une protestation auraient suffit. Mais elle ne parvint pas à articuler quoi que ce soit et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à vitesse grand V.

Elle recula honteusement. Non pas qu'il l'effrayait. C'était _cette chose _entre eux. Car oui, ils avaient beau être des inconnus et ne s'être jamais échangés le moindre mot, il y avait _quelque chose_ entre eux.

Et elle ne semblait pas être la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

Après quelques foulées, il saisit la fiole du détachant et pris son temps pour la rebouchonner, Aucun de ses mouvements n'échappèrent à Sakura. Il se tourna finalement pour lui faire face, et se rapprocha jusqu'à qu'il ne reste qu'un infime espace entre eux. Ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte que son comportement d'effarée n'avait fait que renforcer son envie de la rejoindre ?

Elle avait cessé de respirer, sa tête relevée vers le haut à fixer ses yeux hypnotisant, sentir son souffle, et la chaleur de son corps. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres au moment où il posa sa main sur sa hanches. Si légèrement, comme si elle pouvait se briser au moindre mouvement. Ses doigts pressèrent sa peau, puis il la souleva, et la posa sans difficulté sur la machine. La sensation de ses mains sur son corps fut telle qu'elle ne parvint plus à rouvrir les yeux, ressassant inlassablement toutes ses ondes délicieuses qui l'avaient traversées.

La kunoichi semblait littéralement en transe et ses réactions le fascinaient plus que jamais. La façon dont elle tremblait en recevant la caresse de ses doigts sur son épaules. Les faibles plaintes qu'elle murmurait, tout en le lorgnant avec des yeux à demi assombris par la _concupiscence _lorsqu'il osait s'arrêter.

Découvrir que la jeune femme expérimentait la même chose que lui l'avait surpris. Une réalité irréelle et inattendue. Tout cela ressemblait trop à une machination.

Un genjutsu dans lequel il perdait toute inhibition et désirait à en mourir.

Lorsqu'elle sentit sa main remonter jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, elle cessa de se battre et attira brusquement sa nuque puis pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit immédiatement à son assaut et d'un engouement qui contrastait radicalement avec sa personnalité.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne songèrent à singularité de cette situation, n'étant à présent que réduit à des entités _exaltés_ et _assoiffées_.

Elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendant, jouant, taquinant ses lèvres, puis enfonçant langoureusement sa langue en lui. Il lui semblait impossible de _s'arrêter_. La recherche d'une satisfaction étant comme utopique. Elle n'en avait jamais _assez_. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche, et plus les secondes passèrent, plus elle sentit cette exaltation familière s'intensifier en elle. Son corps se colla par lui même davantage contre celui masculin du prodige. Leurs bassins commencèrent à onduler ensemble, lui permettant de réaliser _littéralement _à quel point il la désirait.

Ses mains agrippèrent désespérément à sa nuque, tandis que le pousse de l'Uchiha palpait son monticule à travers son débardeur. Elle s'arquebouta contre lui et sépara sa bouche de la sienne, dès que sa main se faufila sous sa culotte.

Itachi savait donner du plaisir, mais il ne s'était jamais adonné à cette tâche avec enthousiasme. Aucun intérêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre les réactions captivante de ce corps entre ses mains. Son abandon _l'excitait_. L'idée perverse que chaque partie de son être lui appartenait et qu'il pouvait jouer avec comme il l'entendait.

Il sentit son sexe palpiter, en même temps que le jardin d'Éden de Sakura, inondé et brûlant, le happait dans ses profondeurs.

Sakura poussa un cri inaudible, sa respiration provisoirement coupée, elle nicha son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, et faillit tituber. Le _plaisir_ qui la traversa lorsque son doigts glissa entre ses parois humide la pris de court. Elle avait presque oublié à quelle point cette sensation exaltait. L'_inferno _qui dansait dans son ventre. Les picotements dans les jambes. L'allégresse qui cognait les profondeurs de son corps, suivit par _ce besoin i_ntense de recommencer. _Encore_. _Encore._

Une addiction interminable.

Il ne s'agissait que des ses doigts qui la pénétrait. Sans empressement, _s'induisant _dans sa rivière rosée, _pressant_ légèrement son bouton magique. La clé vers la plus délicieuse _volupté_.

C'était bon, plus que dans ses souvenirs. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir prétendu ne pas être faite pour le plaisir charnelle. Elle regrettait aussi d'être passée à coté de l'orgasme de sa vie à cause d'un voyeur.

Messager du diable ou des dieux, sous la forme d'une paire d'orbes noires, et d'un sourire appréciateur, là droit devant elle, ou sur eux. Eux qui s'étaient _abandonnés _durant un brève instant.

_Non, pitié,_ pensa-t-elle.

Mais sa plainte s'étouffa dans le cou de son amant, et le gong de la réalité parla.

« Non pas que je souhaite interrompre les festivités. Mais Mikoto-san s'impatiente ».

Elle repoussa brusquement son ravisseur, ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir une once de surprise dans ses yeux puis de soulagement. Comme un chat venant brusquement de s'éveiller, elle bondit de son trône, les joues en feu, les lèvres brûlantes, et récupéra son haori.

Itachi resta momentanément figé. Se ressassant les dernières minutes, et tentant d'accepter l'indéniable fait, qu'il avait céder à la tentation. Une première. Il regarda son cousin et le vit applaudir avec ses mains, silencieusement, une expression de fierté sur son visage.

« Vous auriez pu m'inviter quand même ».

_Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi._

« Shisui.. ».

Dans la glace, alors qu'il remettait ses vêtements en place, leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement.

Sakura s'élança ensuite vers la porte, plus gênée et bouleversée que jamais, bousculant cet individu qui avait tout gâché.

Devait-elle le remercier de l'avoir empêchée de commettre une grosse erreur ? Ou l'étrangler pour être la cause de sa frustration ?

Elle serra son haori contre elle, souhaitant désespérément étouffer le moindre fragment de désir qui submergeait encore son être, puis elle pensa à Lee et Ino, nus, dans un lit.

* * *

><p>Une tenue Anbu noire et blanche, voilà ce que découvrit Sasuke en ouvrant le cadeau de son frère. Une panoplie de shuriken de ses parents et un parchemin contenant une technique inédite de la part de ses coéquipiers. Plus une boîte de préservatif pour le charrier. Une blague de Shisui.<p>

Heureusement que Fugaku s'était retiré avant l'ouverture des cadeaux.

« Je croyais qu'on recevait immédiatement la tenue dès qu'on était promu Anbu » S'étonna Naruto.

« Juste le masque, mais pas le tenue » Corrigea Sasuke.

« N'as-tu pas lu le formulaire d'inscription ? Tout était inscrit. C'est à nous d'acheter l'uniforme. On est autorisé à le personnalisé pour autant que les couleurs restent noires et blanches. Quant au masque, ce sont trois représentant de l'élite qui te l'attribuent. Il représente généralement un animal et à partir de là, une deuxième personnalité ».

« Et ensuite tu t'attribues un joli nom » Compléta Shisui à l'égard de Naruto.

Ses iris émeraudes s'arrêtèrent sur lui, et il lui fit un sourire carnassier. Le dixième de la soirée. Si ce n'était pas du rentre dedans. Nul besoin de contact physique pour utiliser ce qualificatif. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis glissa ensuite ses yeux sur son voisin, qu'elle surprenait parfois en train de fixer des parties de son visage.

Bien malheureusement, son problème s'était multiplié par deux. Ciblée à présent par deux entités au même désir lubrique. La tension devenait de plus en plus intenable. Tout cela sous les yeux aveugles de ses équipiers et de la charmante Mikoto. Il faut dire que les Uchiha savaient se montrer discrets.

_Rentre dedans subtile._

Naruto lui aurait déjà mis la main aux fesses, et elle aurait clairement préféré ça. Car au moins une riposte ne s'avérerait pas suspicieuse. Si elle criait à l'outrage, elle serait la seule à passer pour une perverse. De plus, dire clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas ces attentions serait un mensonge.

« Ramen, je choisirai Ramen »

« Trop tard. Tu l'as dit à haute voix, c'est censé rester secret ».

« Je sais Sakura-chan ! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher moi. Je veux qu'on sache à qui on a affaire » .

« Tu ne seras jamais accepté dobe ».

Son petit-frère disait vrai, songea Itachi. Seulement, il oubliait aussi que le _dobe_ possédait un pouvoir immense. Même s'il ne faisait pas partie de l'Anbu, il jouerait un rôle important au sein de l'armée.

« Vas-tu vraiment choisir ce chemin ? Tu pourrais très bien t'enrôler dans la police de Konoha. Ton père serait fier. Savoir que toi aussi tu pourrais mourir à tout instant ne m'enchante vraiment pas. »

« Ma décision est déjà prise ».

Il étudia la fleur de cerisier, qui regarda sa mère de façon compatissante. Son avis à son sujet ne faisait que changer. La jeune fille se révélait à la fois civilisée et polie, tout en faisant preuve d'un certain caractère repoussant. On ne la contredisait pas. Il devinait qu'il serait valeureux de contester ses décisions. Malgré cela, elle se montrait tout autant charmante, parfois timide, bienveillante et fragile.

Pour preuve, un peu plus tôt, elle tremblait sous son corps et ses doigts, agrippant à lui comme à la vie. Ce souvenir ne déserterait jamais sa mémoire. Comme son désir. Toujours présent. Intact. Inassouvi. Et toujours aussi surprenant et incompréhensible.

Un non sens, peut-être malvenu, comme ces deux bouteilles de saké sur la table.

« Surprise les enfants ».

« Non ! Vous êtes sérieuse Mikoto-san ?».

« Je désapprouve autant que mon mari, et je ne changerai jamais d'avis à ce sujet. Toutefois, cette situation est exceptionnelle. Alors profitez, et Naruto, tu connais mon affection à ton égard, mais j'en ai aussi tout autant pour ma maison. Donc si tu souhaites démolir quelque chose, pense-y avant. »

La boisson du diable selon certain.

La boisson de la délivrance pour d'autres.

« Sakura, je t'ai préparé un lit dans l'une de nos nombreuses chambres ».

Celle-ci faillit s'étrangler et protesta immédiatement en comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« Pardon ? Je ne peux pas- »

« Tu es une amie de la famille » Insista-elle « Et il est déjà tard. ».

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis interrogea du regard son équipier taciturne, en quête de désapprobation sur son visage pâle. Mais il ne semblait pas intéressé par leur discussion, ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée qu'elle reste.

« Allez Saku, ça va être amusant » La rassura Naruto.

« Très bien ».

Mikoto sourit, puis s'éclipsa.

Elle reçut ensuite une accolade du blond.

Puis sous ce regard de plus en plus familier se questionna, fuite ou liquéfaction ?

Eux l'ignoraient, mais elle savait exactement ce à quoi _il _pensait.

* * *

><p><strong>Une deuxième partie suivra (voir troisième). Avec possible voyeurisme et threesome (trio) tout en restant centré sur du ItaSaku.<strong>

**Merci d'avoir passé quelques minutes de votre vie ici.**


End file.
